


when it goes to hell

by Meep575



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Child Neglect, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep575/pseuds/Meep575
Summary: The NinjaNomicon or Nomi has bin in human for for 1 month know staying with Randy and going to school as an exchange student from Japon. but then mothers day comes and Randy is locking himself in his room. Only Howard knows what's going on. and why is Marci Mcfist and Viceroy an Randy's door asking for him( season 1 and season 2 happens the same but Sorcerer is still locked up. Also im bad at summarys)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfiction so i hope you like it. Also sorry for the bad spelling.

Chapter 1: Mothers day

no ones Prov

Nomi has know many things about his student Randy. Especially since he turned himself human to help him train. But one thing bothered him, where was his parents. He noted as he lived with Randy, he has never seen or met Randy's Parents. He has tried to ask Randy about it but he would always change the subject.

Today was mother. Nomi's first in 800 years. He desided to celebrate it with his student.

Nomi's Prov

I had woken up early and had gotten dressed. After I left the guest room that I have been using for a month know. I passed Randy's room. It was Sunday so he could sleep in. I walked down stair to the kitchen and made some pancakes for Randy. I do not technology need to eat but Randy does. When I was done cooking I set the table and  looked at the clock. It read 12:03. I should wake up Randy so we could train and get his homework done. I don't have any since I am ahead in class.

Before I could go up the stair, Howard burst threw the front door panting.

"You could knock like a normal person" I told him

"Where's Randy" Howard said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Still in bed, Why? 

Sighing he said "Oh thank God, He still asleep, that means he slept threw most of it"

"What are you talking about?" 

He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well it's mothers day and Randy never knew his dad or mom, his aunt takes care of him, but is never around." sighing he continued, "She just sends Randy money once a month for taxes and food... During this time of the year he get really depressed and I have to keep him from hurting himself"

It took me a minute to register all of it. Randy had no parents, he is neglected by his aunt, he has a budget that he knows Howard probably uses up all the time, and he is trying to hurt himself. Their was only one he knew what to do. Comfort Randy.

I went to the kitchen ignoring Howard. I made hot chocho and fresh pancakes with strawberry sorbet. I put it all on a tray and started to take it up stairs. Knowing Howard would want some I gave him the cold pancakes I had made before he came.

When I entered Randy's room I was reveled to see him still in bed. I went up to him and placed the tray down at the bottom of the bed and climb up.

When I got up i say Randy's beautiful face. Ah no I can't think of him like that he would never like me back. I gently woke him with a little push.

"Wah you want?" he mumbled out in a adorable voice.

"I made breakfast" I said as i placed the tray on his lap.

He sate up at the word breakfast and looked at the food tiredly.

"Why did you make me all this?' Randy asked

"It's mothers day and Howard told me about you're..." I didn't continue, afraid of saying anything else.

He looked down sadly and said "Did he tell you anything else."

"He told me that you're aunt is your garden and sands you money, and that you sometime's hurt you're self.".

He didn't say anything

"Randy I care about you are you are loved, so please talk to me when you feel like cutting, please"

"...Ok.."

I was revealed when he said that.

"Can you tell me where you hide them"

In a wispier he replied, " 2 in the closet, and 1 in my desk"

I knew he was hiding some but I'll find them later. I went to the closet and desk and found a razor and 2 Swiss army knives. I took them and put them in my pocket. I looked back at Randy. The plate was empty and he was fast asleep. I brushed his hair out of his face. He was so cute when he sleeps.

Suddenly I hurried a knock at the front door. I hurried down stares with the empty tray and placed it in the kitchen. There was more knocking. I went to the door and opened it. To my surprise it was Marci Mcfist and Viceroy.

"Hi I'm looking form my nephew, he lives here, do you know him?"

BumBumBUM!!

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter sorry, I will post more soon.


End file.
